Yumeko Orekoro
# Backstory She does not know anything about her backstory, but it is confirmed her older sister and her mother were killed during a war. Personality Dreamcast is a very cheerful and peppy girl who loves to make friends (Social Butterfly). When Ayano Aishi has low enough reputation or the School Atmosphere is low, she’ll Become shy and really nervous (Fragile). If she sees Ayano kill a bully or someone with a really low reputation, she won’t tell anyone (Spiteful). If she gets bullied five times while with the Fragile Persona, she will commit suicide. She will also commit suicide if her brother has really low reputation, or if her brother is killed. Relationships The Bullies They are on bad terms. Ayano Aishi Thinks of her as nice, but when she Kills someone, she thinks badly of her. Dreamcast (Orange) (brother) They are on good terms, but she sometimes teases him. Stevie Mills Likes him because of his childish nature. Stats Social Stats ** Friends: Maxed Out ** Enemies: +5 ** Reputation: +5 ** Tasks: ** Seduction: '''Goddess (Level 5) ** '''Numbness: Desensitized (Level 4) ** Enlightenment: Asleep (Level 0) ** Crush: 'Hidenka Hazure ** '''Rivals: ' ????? ** '''Murders Witnessed/Enacted: 0 witnessed, 0 enacted *** Rivals Eliminated: 3 **** Fatal Methods: 10 **** Indirect Methods: 7 **** Pacifist Methods: 7 Overall Social Skills: 9 out of 10 School Stats ** Biology: 3 ** Chemistry: 1 ** Language: 3 ** Psychical Education: 1 *** Strength: 6 ** Psychology: 5 Overall Knowledge:'''7 6 out of 10 Dere Stats ** '''Yandere Level: 4 ** Tsundere Level: 3 ** Kuudere Level: 8 ** Dandere Level: 9 ** Deredere Level: 1 Other Stats ** Cooking Skill: 5 ** Acting Skill: 9 ** Knowledge of the Occult: 9 ** Badassery: 4 ** Swimming Skills: 9 ** Lewdness: 2 ** Healing Skill: 4 ** Kawaii Factor: 7 ** Sue Level: '3' ** Edgyness: 6 100 Questions! More About Dreamcast’s Brother In this page, Dreamcast’s brother has no name yet. But for now, I will state that it is unknown. Her brother has many personality disorders and he is seven years old. He somehow got into Akademi High School. He wants to be friends with Stevie Mills and he loves his sister. He has a serious sickness, but he doesn’t notice, making him very brave. Also, Dreamcast always keeps her brother safe and goes everywhere with him. Dreamcast’s brother was bullied a lot until Dreamcast stood up for him. More about him on Dreamcast’s Brother. = Quotes = Friendly Quotes *"Good day, isn’t it? How may I help you?" - When talked to *"Oh, you want to help me? Well, actually, I do need help. You see, there's this thing where..." - When asked about her tasks (she doesn't say what the task is; the task description tells you) *"Really? Awesome!" - When task is accepted *"Oh, okay. I’m not sad or anything, Don’t worry, I’ll ask someone else." - When task is declined *”Thanks so much!" - When task is completed *"Thank you..." - When complimented *"Um... thanks?" - When complimented twice in one day *"Okay...?" - When asked to distract someone *"Oh, I understand... I’ll leave." - When asked to leave *"Sure, I’ll come! What do you want to show me?" - When asked to follow the player Story-Related Dialogue *"Hello? Who is this? Huh?! Why are you calling me? Don’t... what... you can’t be serious! I can’t... never mind." - Monday phone call *"Hello? You again, really? Leave me alone, I’ve got work to do. What? No, seriously, stop this right now! Please! I have no time for this! What are you trying to do? Uugghh..." - Tuesday phone call *"Let me guess, you? Look, I can't. Kill him?! But he has nothing to do with this!! Look. Leave him out of this. We can keep talking about this as long as you leave my brother alone. Please." - Wednesday call *"Hello? I don't wanna hear you call me again, so stop. What? No, leave him out of this! He’s done nothing wrong!!" - Thursday call *"Oh, it's you. Look I don't wanna h... what? N-no! Don't do that...! Please, don't hurt my brother!!" - Final phone call. If you hear this line, you won't be able to do anything to help anymore. *"I love this place, Ayano. Also, I'm sorry you had to get involved in this... it's my fault that this happened. I wish I hadn't fallen for his scam. But, I'm glad you helped me. Now finally, my brother and I can live in peace... what did you want to tell me?" - Beginning to befriend/betray cut-scene *"Well, I don’t want to give up my crush../ She's the most unique person in school, behind you.../ I trust you, but I want a chance with her.../ Don't take her from me, please.../ Look, she's all I have... please, don’t take her away..." - Arguments when attempting to win Hidenka to eliminate her. *"Well, I guess it's best if you have her. You helped me so much, and my brother is actually safe... You can Have Her." - What she'll say if Ayano wins Hidenka for elimination. *"I'm sorry. You're an awesome friend, and you've helped me so much to keep my only family, but I can't give her up. Sorry." - What she'll say if she wins Hidenka. Hostile Dialogue * "What? Stop it!!! It’s not true!!!" - Response to gossip * "SHUT UP ABOUT MY BROTHER OR ELSE." - Response to gossip about her brother. She will kick the player afterwards. * "Hey!!! Why are you doing that?! Don’t tell me this is real..." - Responses to panty shots * "D-Don't come any closer!!" - Reaction to player bloody, insane, or holding a weapon, or any combination. * "A-aahh! Why!? I... I’m calling the police!!!" - Reaction to murder * "Wow..." - Reaction to brother's murder * "S-shut up!" - Response to any negative or lewd comments * "Aa...Aaa!!! *Throws up* *Runs away screaming*" Reaction to blood pools * "A-aaaaaah!!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!! I MUST REPORT THIS..." - Reaction to a corpse * "Um... this is weird..." - Reaction to bloody weapons * "This doesn't belong here, why is it here? Oh well, as long as it’s not bloody or anything, I guess I can turn it in..."- Reaction to out-of-place weapons * "Are you taking them to the nurse?" - Reaction to Ayano carrying a corpse * "Huh?! AAAHHH!!!! NO... THIS CAN’T BE... DREAMCAST?! I... why... this can’t be real... I... I have to end this all... *Stabs Herself*" - Reaction to her brother dead * ”Sigh. Dreamcast, you won’t see me after school. Or tomorrow. Or the next day... or ever...” - Talking to herself when her brother has really low reputation, then hangs herself Interaction events # On Monday, Dreamcast will make a fangame for Hidenka. To sabotage this, she will leave it unattended on her computer for a while as she takes a call. In this frame of time, you need to add glitches, extra stuff, bad mods, etc. to the game. Hidenka will play the game, give it a bad review, apologize before leaving, and the event is sabotaged. # On Tuesday, Dreamcast will borrow a hair clip from Hidenka. To sabotage the event where she returns it, you must steal it and give it to her yourself after she tells her she lost it. She will find it otherwise and find out you stole it. Hidenka will grunt, and tell her it's no big deal, and the event is sabotaged. # On Wednesday, Dreamcast will make Hidenka ramen. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you can cause her to trip and spill it on her or swap the soup for vegetable oil with noodles. She will either fall over and spill it (burning him), or he will receive it but instead of soup receive the vegetable oil, and the event is sabotaged. # On Thursday, Hidenka will receive a letter (written at 6:25 A.M.) from Dreamcast, telling Hidenka to meet her at the rooftop Before school ends. Hidenka will find it as she changes into her shoes. To sabotage the event where Hidenka meets Dreamcast at the rooftop, you must wait until class ends. Dreamcast’s brother will wake her up from her daily nap at 2:55 P.M., like a personal alarm clock or something. They're in an empty room, so you can stab Dreamcast’s brother with a needle and kidnap him. Without Dreamcast's brother, she can’t wake up, and she’ll be late. It’s similar to Osana Najimi’s meeting with Senpai to a movie theater. Hidenka will be angry that she wasted time for fifty minutes, and the event is sabotaged. # On Friday, Dreamcast will make a bento box for Hidenka. To sabotage the event where she gives it to him, you must offer to help mix ingredients when she needs to use the washroom, and then add in multiple additional ingredients. The bento will be inedible and Hidenka will likely puke, and the event is sabotaged. If all five events are sabotaged Hidenka will reject her. Task(s) Dreamcast has multiple tasks you can do for her, each one unlocking a different feature. Unlock "Stalking Following" To unlock the "Following" request, you must ask her about her task and you will be given three choices. One is "Find Brother". After school, she can't find her brother to pick him up. If you find her brother and tell him this on time, he will follow you to Dreamcast. Unlock "Get Out" To unlock the "Get Out" task, you must leave while she is doing something, as she will ask you to. Unlock "Distract" To unlock the "Distract" favor, you must distract someone who is bugging her so she can leave. Unlock "Matchmaking" To unlock the Matchmake feature, you must give her a Golden Dream Flower and tell her it's from a secret admirer. Task (Outdated/Original) Dreamcast's task (Outdated?) is to find her heart-shaped amulet. It's in the Gaming Club room in a box That says "What Should I Sell?". After you've completed her task, Dreamcast will ask to be friends. Reason for absence I forgot to mention that the reason Dreamcast is absent for the rest of the day, since 2:05, is due to being in a scam overseas (It's confusing but true). She arrives home on the same hour as Dreamcast’s brother needs help with his homework, and stays there. The trips overseas cost a ton of money and ties into her dark secret due to the cost. Her brother will not be away during these hours. Kidnapping Dreamcast Kidnapping Dreamcast will be hard unless you ask her to follow you to a room to talk to her. There are actually two ways to kidnap her: The "Friendly" way, or the Regular way. The "Friendly" Way The "friendly" way has you inviting her to your house to talk. She'll bring her younger brother, so this will be hard at first. After school, she'll talk to you about her life, what's been going on, and while she's rambling about everything, you can try to stab her with a needle, similar to the Friendship and Betrayal concept. If Dreamcast has her brother with her, you want to attack Dreamcast first, because her younger brother is weak. If you attack her brother first, she will apprehend you, giving you an instant game over. If you attack Dreamcast first, all her brother can do is try to call the police. You can actually stop him, but there is a 60% chance you can do that. (He’s weak, But he's fast.) When you stop him, you can apprehend him and stab him with the needle. Next, you want to put Dreamcast in the basement and leave her there. Then, you bring her brother back to her house (5 blocks from her house) and put him in bed. Then, you go back and you have two options: Wait until the next night to torture Dreamcast (She will be absent for one day), or you can torture her after bringing her brother back from your house. That is the “friendly“ way to kidnap her. Its original name was the “Trickster“ way, But maybe I wanted to trick the players, too. Kidnapped Dialogue * 'S..somebody... h..help me... p-please..." - When she wakes up * B..bro?! Where are you?! Are you here?! - When she remembers that she was with her brother * "W...who did this to me..." * "A...Ayano?! It’s you. Why did you do this?!" - When she figures out Ayano did this and they are not friends * "Ayano?! It was you... why did you do this to me?! Why?! Just... why?! I thought we were friends!!" - When she figures out Ayano did this, and they are friends * "What did you do to my brother?! Tell me or else!" - Demanding to know what Ayano has done to her brother, and they are not friends * "A..Ayano? Look... please, I won’t tell anyone you did this as long as my brother is safe..." - Asking to know what Ayano has done to her brother, and they are friends * "Huh. I guess he is safe... Well, I don't care if you release me. I’ll tell everyone I see that you did this!" - Knowing Her Brother is safe, and they are not friends * Th...thank you... I’m glad to know he's safe... I don't care if I'm released, I just want him to be safe... Ayano, I don’t care if you did this for a Bad reason, Thank you for still Keeping my brother away from harm. Thank you. (Knowing her brother is safe) (Friends) Note: When Dreamcast finds out her brother is safe and you are NOT Friends, she will tell everyone that you kidnapped her and her brother. This will lower your reputation completely, and make an instant game over. Eliminations Rival Specific Elimination Her rival specific elimination is like a more complex version of the Suicide method. To do this, you need to first poison Mai Waifu, Kuu Dere, and Saturn-chan. The next day (Tuesday), you need to kill NEKOxCHAN with a Lazer Gun. The next day (Wednesday), you need to kill Genisis-chan with strangulation. The next day (Thursday) you need to lower her Brother’s Reputation, causing him to Hang Himself in Wednesday Morning. She must see all the corpses. On Friday, Hidenka will not come to School due to a Doctor‘s Appointment. She will go to her House after school, with a rope, and hang in front of her Hanging Brother herself if correctly Done, as she has lost all her moral support: Her friends in the roof, Suitor, Friend she gives all her Secrets, and even her own BROTHER are all dead. She won't have Hidenka there to comfort her, so she will commit suicide to end all the Pain she has. And then, Congratulations, YOU ARE HORRIBLE ;3; Poison Cocoa will cook herself and Senpai each a bento. She will eat most of it and then Senpai will arrive. She will ask him to sit by her and take the other bento. She will get a goons call and ask him to watch her bento. You must poison it IMMEDIATELY after she turns around, and she will die. Framing You must wait until Norimi Hayashi asks for breakfast. She will provide it. She will have to use the washroom once it is done and will lock the doors but leave a window open. You can sneak in and poison it. Then, you must prevent Amai from eating it. Cocoa all attempt to save Norimi, but will be unsuccessful and arrested for murder. Framed, suicide You must wait until Norimi Hayashi asks for breakfast. She will provide it. She will have to use the washroom once it is done and will lock the doors but leave a window open. You can sneak in and poison it. Then, you must allow Amai to eat it. Cocoa will IMMEDIATELY break down and start sobbing. She will notice they both ate the food she made, and will eat some as well, killing herself. Driven to suicide You must allow her to become your friend and wait for when she Tells you something about The Sakurai and her Brother. You can post this information online and her reputation will get ruined. You can keep bullying her until she commits suicide. Driven to Murder (Part of Eliminations) You Can Invite Dreamcast to the Roof to talk about The Sakurai killing Her Brother if they don’t pay her 10,000 Dollars. Dreamcast doesn’t have that Much Money. Now, you will Mention a Girl named Nokia Sakurai. You will have to say that Her Dad runs Sakurai HQ, Along with her Sister, Sakurai. You tell her that He is the one Planning to kill her Brother. She will ask what to do with this Information. You Have two Options: To Hurt Nokia or to Kidnap her yourself. If you do the second option, you must keep it a secret from Dreamcast. If you want the First option, You have to Convince her to Help you Hurt her By Telling her one of these Three choices. * That Nokia gets her Father to buy anything she wants with the money they want and isn’t even grateful for it. * That they want to kill Dreamcast’s Brother to make a Robot to destroy the Sega Clan and Nintendo Clan. * WIP These Three will Convince her, and She will accept this. 6:07 P.M. Is the Time Dreamcast has to Pick up her Brother. But Today, she Called him Letting him Know she is Busy. At this time, She’s on her way to an abandoned Shack. Dreamcast will make a Few Second thoughts until Nokia Wakes up and Starts Taunting Dreamcast. Dreamcast Tries to protect her Image (Even Though she is in a Big shack with only 3 People. A Bit of info: Dreamcast has a Big Bust size. Then, Nokia will make an offensive joke about her Boobs. Then, she gets more Angry, and Mentions the truth That Nokia has, But she doesn’t Accept it and Laughs. She calls Dreamcast’s Brother Pathetic, and Dreamcast has Big Tears falling into her cheeks. You can Slowly walk out of the shack (Not Run, because she will hear your Footsteps and Ask you: “WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! And she will Apprehend you.) While Nokia keeps taunting her, you can Call the Police on her, and then, She will Murder Nokia. Also, you can Choose one out of 3 Alibis: * You we’re just walking when you heard Screaming and Hitting. You peeked in the shed to see Dreamcast killing Nokia. * You got pulled into this by Dreamcast but you Quickly Escaped. * WIP Then, Dreamcast will get Arrested. The Following Text will Show up: The Police Arrive at The Shack. They Discover the Corpse of '''Nokia Sakurai.' ''They Discover the Baseball Bat stained with Nokia‘s Blood. They Find the fingerprints of '''Dreamcast Orangeheart '''on the weapon. Dreamcast Orangeheart has Been Arrested. The Police couldnt find any Evidence at all Because Ayano’s Alibi is Airtight. You overhear the Police having a Talk about if maybe Ayano WAS Involved in this. Ayano gets Worried, until the Conversation ends with a “Never Mind.” They let her go. Then the only left Choice is to Go Home. You have a Few options to do: Gossip about Dreamcast being Arrested, Cross her off your “Console High Rival List,” Or Look at the Texts she sends you saying things like * “WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” ~Dreamcast Ranting * ”I THOUGHT YOU WERE HELPING ME!!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!!”~Dreamcast Ranting * ”YOU.. YOU TRAITOR!!!” ~Dreamcast Ranting * ”I FUHIN HATSDHDJWBSSJDSNSMS” ~Dreamcast trying to Rant Before her phone is Taken away By the Police Rejection Read “interaction Events“ if you want to make sense with it. Kidnapping Dreamcast: The Regular Way Obviously, the regular way is the way you would normally do it: Ask Dreamcast to follow her, take her to a private room, stab her with a needle, put her in the Case, take It home, and torture her. Just the normal way. Kidnapping Dreamcast: Story Here’s a Little Story for you. For some reason, You suspect Hidenka Likes Senpai. So you put her on your List for Elimination. But Hidenka always has Dreamcast Following her. You have To Choices. The first is to Kidnap her (Kidnapping Route) or Do the Friendship and Betrayal Route. WIP Framing You can steal Dreamcast’s phone when she goes to the Gaming Club. If you steal it, you can post gossip and bullying online. However, you must make it sound like her saying it. This will require a minigame where you choose which wording would be best. If you fail, she is still at school. If you succeed, she gets suspended. Trivia * She might be a Yandere. * She once hacked somebody in a video game, making her a hacker. * She actually has a middle name, known as Blu. * Dreamcast’s brother is very nice, and is very precious just like Dreamcast. * Dreamcast rarely does this, but she swears. She does this when somebody threatens her and her brother. * Dreamcast does feel very self-conscious about the fact her bust size is bigger than most girls. * She is a pluviophile and an ailurophile. * Her real name is Blucast Orangeheart, and only her brother and cousin call her this. Dreamcast is just a traditional family name that got used enough for her to recognize it as her name. * She will one day become a YouTuber. * She was born on August 12. * She has a younger brother who's a ice cream spoon collector. * She is in classroom 2-2. Thank you and Sayonara! Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! I really appreciate that someone reads the stuff I make, especially my #1 OC! Okay, bye!!! ~DreamcastGirl0101 Category:Females Category:Gaming Club Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Students Category:OCs Category:Fragile Category:Social Butterfly Category:Bisexual